


The Tale of the Thief and the Seer

by bassplayingpug



Category: Homestuck, IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, the losers club will be in the next chapter i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassplayingpug/pseuds/bassplayingpug
Summary: Once, long ago, long before your time or my time, six friends played a game and created the universe. Bu the balance was off. Only two survived, a seer who fostered the new world, and a thief who sought only to feed.---The way Bev sees it, there's two sides to this thing. The ones who are in the game for the game, and the ones who are focusing on creating a universe. The real middle ground here, though, is her. After all, just because she wants to help Bill and Ben, doesn't mean she can't enjoy these godlike powers, right?





	The Tale of the Thief and the Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is unbeta'd so if you see mistakes feel free to drop me a line!  
> Also! If you're reading this before chapter 2+ where I add in the characters everyone loves, then you're automatically my favorite human.  
> Want to earn this award of favorite human once the Losers appear? Simple! Leave a comment and you skyrocket!  
> Do both? Well then, folks, you're a god!

There were once six friends.

 

A witch clad in emerald, quick witted and stubborn to the end.

A lilac clad in scarlet, a rebel but an optimist.

A prince clad in gold, secretive to a fault.

A prince clad in moss, energetic and reckless.

A seer two wore all of creation on their fingertips.

And a thief two stole time from all of them.

 

They were friends, as I said. But only once, long ago. You see, it was unlikely happenstance that so many of their kind had gone together. At their age they should have been just stretching themselves out, exploring the universe a bit. Their kind were solitary, once their nestmates were gone they were meant to be alone until the day they mated.

These six did not. 

The emerald witch knew more space could be taken with allies.

The lilac witch hated the custom, hoped that she could be different.

The golden prince did not know why he ought the others.

The mossen prince only wanted to be different.

The seer hoped to make friends, to be content, unaware of who they were supposed to be.

And the thief only wanted more to harm.

 

The thief had killed before, crushing their nestmate in the shared headspace. Pushing the boundary in their living space until all of it was theirs, doing the same internally as well. The feeling of power was exhilarating, like food to a starving man. They needed to feed again.

 

It was only natural that the six outliers had found each other, though even among them the thief stood out. They ignored it, they invited the thief to play a game with them.

The game was simple. Become Gods, create a world, because after all, wasn’t that was all of their kind seemed to want? This seemed the easiest way to get what all of those others failed to.

 

And so they became Gods. They created a world of their own. Inhabited it with two races much like the ones they saw around them. The thief bided their time.

 

In the end the emerald witch was the first to die. She was always the weakest physically and with deific power. The thief crushed her, ripped her arms away and listened to her screams.

The mossen prince was next. He was the next weakest, too consumed by frivolity to learn to truly fight. It was a wonder he had won his body from his nestmate.

More of a challenge was the golden prince, thrashing and trying to destroy with those party tricks of his. His skull crumbled in like a dry cookie.

Finally the lilac witch. It was hard to fight one who’s anger was so intense. Who could break you so easily. But she went down when severed.

 

The greatest challenge in the end was the seer. The seer was a mother, a grandfather to the universe. Too protective to go down without a fight and too strong to oppose so directly. The fight lasted hours, both fighting in their own ways. Until finally the seer spoke.

“My brother in arms why are you doing this? Surely you have been misguided along the way? Who told you to do such horrid things to myself, to our friends?”

The thief simply responded.   
“I, dear one. I decided to do this of my own accord. I need to feed.”

And with that, all that could be said was said. All that could be done was done. Both retreated to the edges of Paradox Space to sleep and perchance to dream.

 

The seer then slept long and hard, curled up in the recesses of the universe. They slept but were not complacent. They still pulled strings, waiting for their creatures to do as they had, and find that drive to create. Then Maturin would dream and help.

 

The thief disappeared, going all but catatonic, ready to awake the day some of the foolish seer’s creatures tried to do as they had. Then It would strike, and feed once again.


End file.
